Star's Redemption
by Lady Maeror
Summary: When Star is taken by Sharptooth, she accepts that its the end. But she still wishes she could have made up for a mistake she made moons ago. As if her prayer is answered, Star finds that she is alive and given a chance to redeem herself. Paused.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**|| A Burden to Hold ||**

**xxx**

* * *

She felt her life blood flow freely.

Across her belly she felt a great throbbing sensation where the teeth had met her flesh.

The she-cat knew it wasn't a good time for humour, but as it was her nature to look on the bright side of life, she wondered briefly how her attacker could enjoy the taste of fresh mud.

Her thoughts wandered to her kits, left alone in her home, The Cave of Rushing Water.

'_At least they have the Tribe,' _she thought silently.

Her gold eyes shone with the discomfort and pain she was in when her attacker bit down harder.

She felt her back paw snap and she screeched in agony.

The cat felt her body begin to shut down. Her eyes closed in exhaustion, as unconsciousness washed over her.

She felt a memory resurface, from long ago.

* * *

Stoneteller nodded to two cave-guards, Fog and Claw, who waited patiently for their leader to send them on their way.

It was routine for cave-guards to patrol alone, in search of new nests for birds that could prey on the mountain cats.

'Fog, before you leave, take another cave-guard. Star isn't on duty I don't think. She will do well to accompany you.'

Fog, the bigger of the two, nodded and padded off to find the cave-guard Star That Shines on Water.

'Closest to the end of our territory, one of the prey-hunters reported a lot of eagles. I believe they have a new nest there, it is after all nesting season.' Stoneteller meowed.

Claw rumbled his agreement, glancing up as Fog returned with the she-cat Star, who had a pretty dappled coat of amber and black.

'Report to me when you get back.' Stoneteller instructed, giving the cats the order to set out.

**

* * *

**

Star followed the two toms with practised ease, as they treaded on the stones near the exit from their cavern home. The rocks were coated with water from the waterfall that gave their tribe their name.

The she-cat analysed her companions as she followed.

Fog was a burly cat that said few words, but the words he would speak were meaningful.

When she looked at Claw, he turned to blink in her direction. He was her age and a handsome brown tabby that was becoming a good, strong cave-guard. She felt her cheeks colour with embarrassment.

She was infatuated with him, although in her heart she did not love him. Star knew he liked to toy with her, because he knew that not only did she get all flustered around him, but that she was carrying his kits.

Star was not old, still fairly young. It was a wise decision to bear kits now, so once they were old enough to be to-be's, she would have her whole life to complete her duty as cave-guard.

Fog's voice broke her thoughts, when he turned to them and meowed, 'We should search around carefully. Stoneteller thinks there are eagles nesting here.'

Star and Claw nodded. Nesting eagles were very territorial, for good reason. They wanted their young to live, not get killed by some mountain cats.

As the patrol headed forward, they crouched behind a rocky outcrop. Star resisted the urge to clean off some mud that was glued to her neck in an awkward position. She had the hours of practise to ignore it; although she knew when they were out of danger she would need to fix it.

All three cats tensed when they heard a screech not far from their hiding spot.

'Sounds like the eagle found some prey.' Claw commented. Star watched as he moved without fear, towards the source of noise.

She tried to call out to him, when Fog nudged her back.

'Stay there, I'll sneak near to see. Don't worry; I won't be reckless like him.' He meowed.

Star nodded as she heard him pad quietly away. It would not be hard if the eagle found a mouse, because cave-guards could take down eagles with ease. With Fog on the way, she felt content to sit patiently.

But then she heard Fog's battle cry.

Sitting up so she could just see above the rock, her heart almost stopped at the sight.

A huge cat, easily four times bigger than any cat in her Tribe, loomed over the broken body of Claw, while Fog leapt at the beast with claws outstretched.

Star had seen enough before she too joined the fight, rushing in from one side to attack the vicious animal. As soon as she got near, she narrowly avoided a killing blow from the creature's paws, but too slow to avoid a deep gash in her side.

Fog saw her and broke rank for a few moments to hiss, 'Run Star, we can't win this. Warn Stoneteller!'

Star watched in fear as the great animal took its chance to knock Fog away with such a great force that Star cried out in surprise.

The beast that resembled a great cat turned its massive head to glare in her direction. Its jaws parted, showing razor sharp teeth.

Star turned and fled as fast as she could, towards the Cave of Rushing Water.

It was too late, she realised as she neared her Tribe's home, that she had left a trail of blood the whole way.

Star crashed into the cave, her hurt lurching with fear. Cats around her stopped to stare, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

She saw Stoneteller hurry towards her, his eyes curious and cautious as he noticed Fog and Claw's absence.

Just before she collapsed, as she heard yowls of terror as the creature that had followed her, discovered their cave home, she whispered to Stoneteller, 'Sharptooth... run...'

* * *

Unconsciously, Star squeezed her eyes closed tightly, as if the memory was hurting her.

To ease her pain, her mind flicked back to a more recent event...

* * *

Star had been asked to watch the Tribe's prisoner.

Although she had her kits, they were almost old enough to not need her, and so she had let one of the other kit-mothers to take care of her litter for a while.

Her dappled coat rippled with unease as she saw the cat called Stormfur; watch her with an angry gaze.

Another cave-guard, Crag, stood on her other side, avoiding eye contact with Stormfur all together.

The Tribe was not a cruel group of cats, and it hurt many of them to use force and keep a cat against its will. But it was Stoneteller's orders that the chosen cat, (Stormfur), be kept under guard.

Star glanced at him again.

This time a ripple of guilt washed over her.

If she had not brought back Sharptooth all those moons ago, Stormfur would not have been needed to save her home.

Star knew she had lied through her teeth when Sharptooth had left with a poor cat as prey, the day she first saw him. She could not tell Stoneteller that she had forgotten that she had been bleeding, and that she had led Sharptooth to a cave full of cats he could easily eat.

So she had told him that on her way back, Sharptooth had appeared killing Fog and Claw, and wounding herself.

Crag glanced at her sullen face, and assumed she was simply tired due to being a kit-mother. She was out of shape due to the moons of being off duty.

'Star, why don't you return to the kit-cave, I'll be fine.' He meowed.

The she-cat nodded gratefully and decided that it would make her feel better to see her kits.

As she made her way towards the cave, she heard a cat cry out, 'Sharptooth! Sharptooth is here!'

Star turned and saw with horror, the great mountain lion advancing into the cave. He looked up and chose the kit-cave to take his pick, easily flinging off the countless cave-guards that threw themselves at him.

'No!' She yowled, hurtling herself forward.

Even if the kits were of a cat she did not love, and even if her affection for them was not as strong as other kit-mothers, her instinct to protect them was great enough for her to face her fear of Sharptooth.

Star watched in satisfaction as her blows drew blood from the lion's flank.

He turned, enraged and without hesitation, snapped her up in his jaws.

Star felt only shock and pain, and she numbly heard cats calling her name, as she was taken away from the Tribe by her enemy.

* * *

Star groggily awoke, still being carried in the jaws of Sharptooth. The last memory had been of only a dawn ago.

But she realised all those moons ago, that her situation had been caused by her lack of thought in a dire situation, in which she may as well have given herself then, and saved the countless lives lost up until this moment.

Star glumly noticed her surroundings, through blurry eyes, that it was the same spot that she had first seen Sharptooth. The irony was not lost on her.

Her last thoughts before she fell unconscious once more, was that if she had sacrificed herself for her Tribe moons ago, she would have at least died a noble death.

* * *

Ok so** first**, I've never seen a story to do with Star That Shines on Water. So if someone else has done this... I'm sorry, but I seriously didn't know. (Although there are many about characters that don't have a definite ending, i.e. we don't know if they died, so bear with me on that.)

**Second**, I've looked but I didn't find a description of Star, so also bear with me if you're visual is different to mine. Mine is that she is a dappled tabby (cause I love them :P) with amber/gold eyes. When I think of her name, I don't think grey/white, I think tabby. And most mountain cats are tabbies w/mud :3

**Third**, I had this crazy idea, and I hope it works.

- Mooneh.

* * *


	2. Allegiances

**||Allegiances ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**WildClan:**

(Dawn Warriors and Apprentices in age sequence, not all Clan members named)

**Guardian: **

Talon of Soaring Hawk (Hawktalon) – Strong tabby tom

**Keeper: **

Thorn That Hides in Crag (Thorn) – Big brown tom

**Healer: **

Frost That Lies on Holly (Hollyfrost) – Small white she-cat, bright green eyes

**Dawn Warriors:**

Branch of Oak Tree (Branch) – Old tabby tom

Leaf of Graceful Willow (Willowleaf) – Old grey she-cat

Blossom Who Falls off Tree (Blossom) – Ginger and brown she-cat

Shadow That Falls on River (Rivershadow) – Dark grey tom

Glade of Growing Life (Glade) – Pretty tabby, bright green eyes

Whisper of Growing Night (Night) – Dark grey tom, blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

River That Flows Freely (Freepebble) – Grey tom

Flower That Lies Near Thyme (Thymestream) – Pretty dappled she-cat

Rock That Hides Mouse (Mousepebble) – Small brown tom

Snow of Grey Cloud (Cloudstream) – White she-cat

Flight of Proud Robin (Robinstream) – Dusky red she-cat

* * *

Just as a reference for people who get confused. Note that the apprentices have 'stream' on the end if they are female, and 'pebble' if they are male.


	3. Chapter 1

**|| Wrath of the Ancients ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Star felt herself drift in and out of consciousness as Sharptooth carried her away from her home.

Her head rolled limply as she was taken. She was oblivious to the pain now and of Sharptooth's teeth firmly embedded in her side.

At one point, she had a dream – or an illusion, she wasn't sure, that she was back in the Tribe of Rushing Water.

* * *

Her Tribe stood behind her in comfort and support, while Stoneteller stood before her, beckoning her to look into the pools that lay at the back of the Cave of the Pointed Stones.

His eyes were urgent but guarded, and the whispers behind her ruffled her fur like a pestering breeze.

Star stepped forward to look down in the water and she had a strange sensation that told her she was no longer with the Tribe.

Glancing up, she found herself in a place she had never seen before. Green land stretched before her and where the green ended, there was cliff. She realised she was on a bluff, the top of a mountain like the one she lived upon.

Around her were the distinctive shapes of many cats. Ones she had known and ones she did not, their eyes blazing with knowledge and wisdom.

None of them spoke, but Star did not need their voices to know that she was being judged by the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

With guilt she bowed her head and spoke to the immortal warriors.

'Tribe of Endless Hunting, I stand before you with words of truth. I am truly sorry for the mistake I made moons ago.'

Her eyes brimmed with pain and anguish at her confession to the highest power she put her faith in. What hurt the most, was that she could not relinquish her mistake.

'I accept my punishment that you have sent. Forgive me.' She mewed.

One cat stood forward, Star recognised him as the last Stoneteller.

'Star That Shines on Water, we did not send Sharptooth to kill you as punishment. That is not our way. We are guardians of our Tribe, that all of us have lived in and loved. We do not believe in revenge.' He meowed, his voice laced with a timbre she could not match to any living cat.

Star raised her eyes to meet his, finding comfort in his words, but was shocked by the powerful emotion that she saw reflected in them.

'You have brought this on yourself. It was not our doing.' He ended, stepping back.

Star was speechless at the harshness in his tone.

But the cats were already fading from her, even though she called out to them, for justice, for retribution.

* * *

Star shook her head weakly, groaning as she did in a mixture of pain from the dream, and from her wounds.

With great effort, she looked down to see her wounds were still bleeding, - but very slowly. So she wasn't dying – yet, at least until Sharptooth decided to finally eat her.

Thinking of him, Star looked up and saw his black eyes narrowed as he padded onwards.

Glancing at her surroundings, careful not to draw attention to Sharptooth, she could not see any familiar landmarks. In fact, it was further down the mountain than she had ever travelled.

When she looked forward again, her mouth opened yowl of shock: before her lay a flat area of stone and rock, and a huge cave mouth and a river that flowed with ease nearby. It was a perfect place for a home.

Sharptooth lowered her to the ground, and Star knew this was the end.

With what little strength she had, she flailed her claws at him and roared with anger.

Sharptooth didn't even look at her, he merely opened his mouth in a roar of his own, that echoed eerily off the stone surrounding them.

Thinking it couldn't get any worse; Star felt a jolt of fear run down her back when a ferocious roar of equal viciousness responded.

She understood why Sharptooth had ignored the tempting scent of her blood; because he had a mate, and maybe a family, to feed.

With a last desperate attempt she tried to escape.

She felt pathetic as she tried to crawl away and Sharptooth simply placed a paw on her to stop moving, as if she might do to a mouse.

As the creature in the cave roared once more and Sharptooth bent down to reach her, a different yowl of challenge rose from further down the mountain.

Star twisted in confusion, trying to see what was happening.

She did not know whether or not to feel relieved when she saw four cats leap towards Sharptooth with ease.

With a challenge of his own, Sharptooth leapt forward to battle the new threat, as the creature in the cave made its way forward too, and Star could see it was a pregnant female.

Fearing for the new cats who she couldn't see would survive a fight against the two lion-like creatures; she turned to one of the cats who had made her way over to Star.

'Greetings, you will be safe, I promise. Get up, we must run.' She mewed with a heavy accent, unlike the Clan cats that visited the Tribe, but similar to her own.

Star obeyed the gentle she-cat with effort, while still curiously glancing at her.

The she-cat was a brown tabby, who she could tell had never used mud on her pelt like Star, and that she had round gentle green eyes that glittered. If the situation wasn't so dire, Star thought she could have really liked this cat. But what Star noticed the most about the she-cat, was her size. She was easily twice the size of Star, but not as big as Sharptooth. From her distance, Star hadn't seen the comparison, and felt renewed hope that these cats could win.

'Thorn, we're ready!' The she-cat yowled, as one of the huge toms looked up and nodded.

The she-cat helped Star hobble away from the battle, as the other cats joined them in a rush of fur and tails.

As she was escaping, she heard the last Stoneteller's voice echo in her head.

'_You have brought this on yourself and so we give you a chance to redeem yourself, Star That Shines on Water.'_

_Now?_ She thought.

Star felt a rumbling purr in her head.

'_What kind of chance would that be? No, go forth and live Star. You will get another chance.'_

Star was almost breathing normally at his gentle words, until Sharptooth charged at them with a yowl of pure fury. Star guessed he wasn't too happy about his mate getting beaten up and her theory was proved as he bowled the strange cats over with his paws. Star closed her eyes as she felt herself propelled forward with a force of sheer power.

She opened her eyes wide when she saw she was being thrown into the river. She had no energy to try and save herself and she gave a cry of terror.

The river took her further down the mountain from what she could see as she occasionally resurfaced. Star felt herself knocked around by the water and the rocks, and she wanted desperately to call out for help, but she knew that she needed to save whatever energy she did have left as a last resort. As she broke the surface once more, she saw the bank wasn't too far away.

With a heave of effort she managed to catch her paws on a stone jutting out from the bank. 'Great Tribe, help me!' She yowled as her paws began to slip.

Star felt her inner strength begin to fade, and her will to live dimmed with it, as each heartbeat had a greater gap between the last.

She barely noticed her paws letting go, or the feel of a cat hauling her out of the river.

As she lay on the bank side, trembling with exhaustion and fear, she saw a dark grey cat with a long sweeping tail lean over her.

His bright blue eyes were a comfort to her as she panted weakly, her heart hammering in her chest.

'I know you,' she mewed, just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Hope the first chapter was alright! Thanks **Hayley Griffens****, ****Spottedtalon** for reviewing :)

**Spottedtalon****: **No I'll tell you now it's not a romance between them, though that would be fun to write :P

Review and I will post the next chapter! :)

- Mooneh.


	4. Chapter 2

**|| New Beginning ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Star didn't know where she was, or who she was with, and in the occasional moment where she would regain consciousness, she would not be awake for long enough to get a bearing.

During the time she was asleep or unable to open her eyes; she replayed a scene from the Tribe over and over again in her head.

She felt the memory had great importance, but she was simply remembering and not in the right state of mind to analyse the purpose of the memory.

* * *

Star felt pushed and cramped in the Cave of the Pointed Stones, next to Flight, a close friend of hers. She felt reasonable concern from being kept from her kits, as any mother would. Flight nudged her shoulder gently, as if she could read Star's thoughts, and gave her comfort.

Stoneteller looked more sombre than usual. There was no moonlight that fell into the mystical pools that Stoneteller would read usually. The Tribe crowded around him, eager for news due to the fact that it would not be time for a Telling.

As Star heard another kit-mother begin to whisper about the kit-cave not being guarded properly due to the Tribe meeting, Stoneteller turned his head to look at her, his gaze dark.

'Cats of my Tribe, I greet you.' He began, as was his usual custom.

The Tribe murmured there response.

'We are gathered to discuss a very important matter. One cat has decided to run away from the Tribe.' He meowed, his gaze targeting Star, Crag and other notable cave-guards. Cats around Star began to whisper to each other in urgent voices.

Star let out a sigh.

All the Tribe knew what Stoneteller was about to talk about: a cave-guard the same age as her, named Pebble That Lies Near Rock.

The young tom had been a smoky grey, with clear blue eyes. But what was so notable about him was his size. As cats of the Tribe were born to their duties, he was kept as a cave-guard, although he was so small. As if it wasn't bad enough that he knew he couldn't do his job as well as others, his name constantly mocked him. Recently, Pebble had run away, assumedly from the threat of Sharptooth.

Stoneteller cleared his throat as the cats settled once more, a frown on his face.

'We do not wish to keep cats against their will: that is not our way. However, there is a difference between wanting a new life, and abandoning your Tribe to face a powerful danger, _alone_.' His voice became very deep and Star could hear the anger lacing his words.

'Sharptooth will be destroyed, the Tribe of Endless Hunting have shown me this. The silver cat will come and we will have salvation. But traitors will not be tolerated in this time. Remember where your loyalties lie, cats of my Tribe.' Stoneteller finished, ending the meeting.

Star padded out of the cave towards her nest where her kits lay asleep.

She knew Stoneteller was not a cruel cat and if she did want to leave the Tribe he would allow her, with permission. It was true that a cat such as Pebble could not be tolerated, especially a cave-guard. She would give her life for the Tribe, she knew that.

Her last thoughts before she slept were of how disgusted that a cat such as Pebble would be so selfish and unable to give his life for a greater cause.

* * *

Star felt herself fade from the memory, and began to hear noises around her. There was bird song, but not much of it. A wind blew near her ears, ruffling her coarse fur that stuck together from moons of mud being attached to it. She twitched her whiskers and scented the air carefully, not ready to open her eyes, afraid at what she would find. Star scented other cats, but not immediate danger, and the scent of fresh-kill on the breeze.

Star still refused to open her eyes for a few moments, instead thinking on the dream she had. Her dislike of Pebble had resurfaced, however she knew she was being slightly hypocritical.

She had led Sharptooth to the Tribe after all, too concerned with her life to give herself to save her home and family. If she hadn't, Pebble would be able to return to the Tribe, if he wanted to – and if he was alive.

All her feelings of guilt made her close her eyes tightly, but that succeeded in only making her feel worse and on impulse, she opened her eyes.

Her golden eyes adjusted to the amount of light that entered them.

Star groggily found herself in a small clearing amongst the rocks of the mountain she had grown up on. However, it wasn't anywhere near a bearing she knew. Tufts of grass grew between these rocks too and she felt sheltered and safe and not at all wary of the dangers the mountains usually hid.

She looked down at herself and saw with surprise her leg bandaged with cobwebs and leaves, as was her belly. Her dappled coat shone beautifully in the light and for a moment, Star could almost forget who she was... until she realised that she wasn't in the Cave of Rushing Water, which meant she was somewhere foreign. She wanted to rely on her defensive instincts as usual, but there were memories of before her unconsciousness that began to resurface.

A she-cat, much bigger than her, but still friendly enough had saved her from Sharptooth, before Sharptooth had caused her to fall in the river, and the vague remembrance of a cat who fished her out of the river. After that... she couldn't remember anything.

Near her, a small coughing noise was made.

Star napped her head up, her gold eyes narrowing at the strange cat that padded forward.

Even with all her bravery as a cave-guard and being used to being larger than prey-hunter she-cats, it took all of her strength to not run away at the size of the she-cat before her.

Crouching with her teeth bared, the new she-cat merely tipped her head to the side, as if waiting for a better response.

'Greetings, I hoped you would be awake.' The new she-cat meowed, her voice gentle and unthreatening, although heavier in her accent than Star. She did not move forward and so Star merely twitched her ears before sitting up again, still watching her.

The Tribe cat looked more closely at the other, her expression guarded.

The other she-cat had a pure white coat of shorthair, but brilliant green eyes that glowed with a spark of humour. Star logically thought that although the she-cat was bigger than her, she had done nothing so far as to threaten her.

Now the white she-cat moved forward cautiously, lying out a paw in greeting. Star watched her warily, knowing her own Tribe custom of introduction.

'My name is Frost That Lies on Holly, but you may call me Hollyfrost. I am my Clan's healer.' She mewed.

Star blinked in surprise. The cats who put their faith in StarClan were from Clans too; however Hollyfrost was a healer, which was the highest rank in her Tribe. She was confused as to whom she was being spoken to.

'Are you leader of your Clan?' She asked, her voice rough from the little she had spoken in the last day or so of consciousness.

Hollyfrost blinked warmly. 'No I am not, I heal my Clan mates, and keep everyone healthy,' she mewed in reply. 'Will you tell me your name? I will not hurt you, I would not hurt any cat who has not done my Clan harm. You are safe, I promise.'

Star almost laughed at her words. She had no reason to trust this new cat, and vice versa. And yet her instincts told her that she was not in danger, and so she decided to open up a bit.

'My Tribe call me Star That Shines on Water.' She mewed. 'But you can just call me Star if you want.' She added, her natural aura of fun and enjoyment lacing the words she spoke.

Hollyfrost nodded. 'Star, that is a good name.' She mewed, as if trying it out. 'You have been asleep for many days. I was afraid you had lost too much blood to live, but Glade insisted you were strong.'

'Glade?' Star mewed in confusion.

'Glade of Growing Life, she was the cat who helped you when my Clan mates faced Bloodmaw and his mate.' Hollyfrost continued, making her way over to check Star's wounds.

Star no longer felt threatened, and Hollyfrost did not touch anything, only sniff. Her words were interesting to Star. This Clan obviously referred to Sharptooth as Bloodmaw, which meant they knew him too.

It made her heart warm to know that one cat here apart from Hollyfrost, (whose job she assumed was to care for cats,) was concerned about her safety. She would need to remember to thank Glade for rescuing her.

'Can you walk?' Hollyfrost asked gently. 'It would be good for you to meet our Clan guardian. He is a nice cat, and it would do you well to introduce yourself.'

Star stood up, her legs shaking with the effort.

'_I really need to get back into shape'_, she thought. The moons of doing nothing as a kit-mother and her ordeal with Sharptooth, was taking its toll.

'What is a guardian?' Star asked Hollyfrost, as the healer helped support Star, with very little effort required, as the two she-cats padded out of the small clearing, into a larger area.

'The leader of my Clan.' Hollyfrost answered.

Star had been right before when she scented cats. Many of them lined the clearing of this new area, watching with great curiosity. All greater in size than Star - the toms usually bigger than the she-cats, they looked comfortable where they lay. Star found it strange that these cats felt they were safe from the mountains and Sharptooth, out in the open like this. What about when the snows came? How would these cats survive?

Stars thoughts slowed down as two cats stood up to pad over to her and Hollyfrost.

The first that caught her gaze was a huge brown tom cat, larger than his partner and many of the cats in this Clan. She recognised him as the tom who Glade spoke to, when she had been rescued. The other, whom she had been slower to notice due to his smaller size, was a tabby tom with eyes that shone with strength. Star saw that his body was well equipped with muscles, despite his smaller size.

The tabby stood forward, bowing his head, while the brown tom merely stretched out a paw in greeting.

'Welcome,' meowed the tabby. 'I am Talon of Soaring Hawk, the guardian of WildClan. You may call me Hawktalon.'

With wide eyes, Star realised this smaller cat was the leader of this Clan - WildClan, and not the larger tom, but it would explain his more formal manner of greeting.

Hawktalon nodded to the brown tom. 'This is Thorn That Hides in Crag, the Clan keeper.'

At Star's confused expression, Hollyfrost dipped her head in respect. 'Hawktalon, this is Star That Shines on Water. She comes from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Star is unfamiliar with our Clan terms.'

Hawktalon looked back at her. 'I apologise. I was once friend with a cat from your Tribe, called Stoneteller. He was very young at the time. WildClan have not met the Tribe for many, many moons. Thorn is the keeper of WildClan, my second-in-command.'

The brown tom blinked warmly at Star, and despite his size, she felt safe in his presence. This news of Stoneteller knowing Hawktalon was interesting. However if they are not allies, it would matter not. It would be understandable why Hollyfrost guessed her Tribe name.

'My Clan, WildClan, are nomads.' Hawktalon explained. 'We once came from a bonding of our great gods, and are the children of creatures such as Bloodmaw. We travel depending on the season. This season is warm, so we spend time here in the mountains where it is liveable, to allow food to repopulate for the colder seasons.'

Star nodded as she absorbed what he had told her. She was curious as to vicious murderers such as Sharptooth creating such kind natured cats, but she figured Hawktalon was really 'dumbing it down,' for her.

'I understand you will want to rest. WildClan are not leaving anywhere. You are happy to stay, or we will escort you back to your Tribe, when you have the energy.' Hawktalon continued, nodding before padding off with Thorn.

Star stood for a moment as she thought on her situation.

'_You have brought this on yourself and so we give you a chance to redeem yourself, Star That Shines on Water.'_

The last Stoneteller's words echoed in her ears once more and she shook her head, her eyes shining with warmth.

Star knew she could not return to the Tribe, not yet.

'I think I'll stay, if that's alright.' She mewed to Hollyfrost, who flicked her tail against Star's shoulder gently.

'Of course, let's get you back to my clearing, so I can re-bandage you're wounds and then you can sleep.' She meowed.

'..._so we give you a chance to redeem yourself.'_

Star vowed to fill the Tribe of Endless Hunting's opportunity. But she realised it would not be fulfilled at home. She felt a connection with these cats that just felt _right_. She couldn't explain the trust she put in them, or that she would chance to live with these cats rather than her Tribe.

Somehow she believed that her chance would come, in WildClan and not the Tribe, where she would finally gain redemption in the eyes of her ancestors.

* * *

I have a loyal reviewer! **Spottedtalon** :D

Next chappie because it was sitting on my pc and may as well update :)

-Mae.


	5. Chapter 3

**|| A Different Faith ||**

**xxx**

* * *

When Star next awoke, she was comforted to see a familiar area, and the healer padding around her small clearing, her jaws full of herbs.

'Good morning Star.' She mewed, her voice muffled.

Star purred with sympathy. 'Good morning Hollyfrost. Are you busy?'

Hollyfrost blinked at her. 'I am sorting through my herbs, for when we will move soon. What is it you need?'

Star flicked her ears uncomfortably at the sound of travel. She knew WildClan was nomadic, Hawktalon had told her that. But was she prepared to leave her beloved mountain home yet? She couldn't answer that question.

'I wanted to know more about your Clan. Do you have a place for the souls of warriors to go after death?' She asked.

Hollyfrost nodded. 'Let me tell you of our religion then. I know you simply believe in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, Hawktalon once told me that. Our faith is different. We believe in something called the 'Ancient Wildpast,' who are the souls of our ancestors. Dawn warriors gladly give their lives for WildClan because they know they will be safe within the paws of our past warriors and guardians.'

'Ah so you do have ancestors like I did – do.' She corrected herself.

Hollyfrost nodded again. 'Yes, but it is more complicated than that. We do not worship our ancestors. We respect them of course, but the dead are the dead. There is no return.'

Star frowned as she said this, settling down in her make-shift nest Hollyfrost had made for her, prepared for a story.

The healer also sat, although her focus was on the berries and leaves that lay in front of her as she began to sort them.

'Moons ago, there was the sky and the earth, and two cat gods. One was named Moon Who Always Guides Us, the other, Sun That Gave Us Life. The she-cat Sun, whose fur was glistening with the rays of light that give life to the earth, fell in love with the silvery nomad Moon.

Their kits would bore to this earth the Mountain Lions, huge cats of great golden fur and small manes like their mother. Some would become barbaric who would terrorise any who they saw, like Bloodmaw, but there were some that were civil, and who would go on to become WildClan, the kits of the gods, who would worship their mother Goddess, the Sun, but remain nomads like their patriarch Moon.

The Sun was never forgotten, but decreed by the Clan's ancestors, the Ancient Wildpast and Sun herself, that the last Guardian of WildClan would be reincarnated as the Sun to watch the Clan until the next Guardian should fall. Sun sacrificed her freedom to live on in the night with her consort, Moon. She knew that the Last Guardian would be a better watcher of WildClan than herself.'

Hollyfrost paused to breathe, and then focused on Star.

'The Sun is basically powerless now, but can give insight and wisdom to WildClan's healer. However in times of danger, a power older than the Guardian Sun remains, and that is that Moon forever watches his earthbound kin, although he roams every so often to remain with his mate.'

Star sat speechless for a moment.

'So you worship the Moon, who is... a god? And the Sun is the... embodiment of your last Clan leader, but also a god? And you have your ancestors?' She asked, her voice high with confusion, as her paws kneaded her nest.

The white she-cat purred.

'I know it is confusing, I also know how this may sound strange from a cat who never believed in a god as such. If you decide to stay, you will learn more. And perhaps then will you get a greater understanding of what our Clan means to each cat.'

'To try and explain it in a bit more detail. I'll give you an example: The last guardian of this Clan was a cat named Cloud That Roars With Thunder, who died in a battle with a mountain lion similar to Bloodmaw. When Thunder died, he then became the Sun. Imagine him watching over the Clan. When Hawktalon dies, he will replace him and Thunder will become a noble part of the Ancient Wildpast.'

Star nodded and stretched for a moment, allowing the sun's rays to warm her pelt, before she settled once more, wary of her wounds.

'Ok, so Stoneteller, the leader of my Tribe, received signs from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Can you?'

The healer sat and watched her with interest.

'You're questions are a lot more thoughtful than I expected. I can get signs from the Ancient Wildpast, however they are far and few between. And Guardians are in tune with their ancestors only when they became newly appointed and need to gain their nine lives in a trip to the Cave of Living Essence. You will learn about that, only if Hawktalon dies, so it is of no importance.' She went on.

'Let me get you some fresh-kill and water. You must be hungry or at least thirsty after all this talk.' Hollyfrost meowed, although she did not mention that she had done most of the talking.

Star nodded and settled herself once more, lying down on the cool nest of feathers and moss.

Everything Hollyfrost had said was very interesting. A Clan that believed in gods, as well as their own ancestors! It was truly fascinating.

But what she had said sparked a sore spot in Star's heart.

She knew that cats from different parts had different faiths. The WildClan cats had their gods, and their ancestors, and the Clan cats like Stormfur put their faith in StarClan, also their ancestors.

Her thoughts wondered to the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

She thought about her mother, and her father, and whether they would look down on her and be proud, or ashamed.

She knew Stoneteller had told her she would be given another chance. Star did not know when she would prove herself, and it hurt to know that in the meantime her Tribe would not be guarding her.

If she decided to stay, who would she believe in? The Tribe, the Ancient Wildpast, the Moon? The Sun?

Star shook her head angrily, as if to ward off these thoughts that weren't needed right now.

All she knew was that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had given her a chance to redeem herself.

Star's heart ached as she closed her eyes tightly.

A second chance was not the same as being forgiven.

* * *

Had to explain the religion at some point :D, even if the chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked. Next one will be interesting (hopefully).

- Mae.


	6. Chapter 4

**|| Night's Reclamation ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Star awoke to the WildClan healer leaning over her, a concerned look upon her pretty face.

'Star, you must get up. It is the Season of Grief, we will be leaving soon.'

The former Tribe cat shot up in her nest, glancing around.

Her dappled fur shone brilliantly in the sun, now that most of the mud had fallen off. The mix between bathing in the river, (and almost dying as it was) and lying in the sun had dried it out, and she saw mud chips scattered around her. With irritation, she stood and stretched before noticing another cat in her midst.

Hollyfrost was too busy to talk or introduce and she hurried off to gather some apprentices to help move her herbs.

'Greetings, my name is Glade of Growing Life. You can call me Glade if you want.' The she-cat meowed.

Star realised she did recognise this cat, and gratification showed on her face. 'I am Star, thank you for saving me those dawns ago.' She meowed sincerely, blinking her eyes with warmth.

Glade blinked as well and nodded to the Tribe cat. 'We are almost ready to move. Hawktalon wished to know if you will be joining us.'

Star flicked her ears in thought and Glade noticed.

'We do not wish to pressure you, but it is a custom to leave at the beginning of Grief. We head towards the forest, at the base of the mountain but still a while away. If you join us, in three more seasons we will return here.' Glade told her, laying a paw gently over Star's.

Star nodded. If she could return here, a few moons with these cats would not harm? The feeling of fate tugged at her heart; she would join these cats for now and see where it would lead her.

'I will come with you.' She meowed.

'Good, follow me then.' Glade meowed, using her tail to guide Star, who was still shaky on her feet.

* * *

Star had at first been startled by the sheer size of WildClan. They weren't much bigger than her Tribe, but since their physical size was larger, she felt nervous walking with them.

However the cats themselves were cheerful and friendly, and loved giving her tips.

The journey was not hard and it was natural for these cats who had been nomadic for moons. But Star felt more cautious as her paws took her further away from the place she had grown up with.

An apprentice named Thymestream bounced up to her side, her eyes glowing with wisdom. 'Don't put so much pressure on your front paws, it damages them. Use your back paws to stable yourself.' She advised, and when Star tried her theory, she found it easier to head down the mountain with all the loose stones.

WildClan did not stop until the Sun had well and truly gone behind the mountains. But by then, they came to a place familiar to all except Star. She realised that during Grief, the Clan had certain spots to get to every day where it was easier to settle.

Glade sat near her as they made temporary nests for themselves.

'Do you travel throughout this whole season?' Star asked Glade, softening the moss she was working, with her paws.

'No, only for the first moon or less. It depends on whether there is sickness or injured Dawn Warriors. If there are more eagles too, they might prey on kits so we go slower. But you will learn about the seasons in good time.' She told her, blinking in sympathy.

Star's head swam. She frowned as she tried to absorb all that Glade had told her. The young brown she-cat glanced at her and suggested quietly they go for a small walk to clear their minds. Star nodded gratefully and the two picked up a hawk to share from the recently made fresh-kill pile. A dark grey tom, with striking blue eyes looked up curiously.

Star stared at him for longer than polite. He struck a chord of familiarity and she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

'Where are you going?' He asked Glade.

'For a walk. This is Star That Shines on Water. She is new here and we wanted to escape the Clan for a bit to think.' Glade mewed.

'May I join?' He asked, although his gaze was stuck on Star's. Star was unnerved by the way he asked her, and she noted his accent was lighter than Glade's, but still deeper than hers.

Glade glanced at Star, who shrugged. If anything, she wanted to get to know this strange tom more.

The three cats made their way to an area amongst the grey stones where there was ground to sit on with moss in abundance. Star watched the tom with interest as he sat down.

'My name is Night.' He told her, his blue eyes glowing as the moon began to rise.

Glade, who was sitting next to Star, wasn't happy at being ignored.

'Star, Night pulled you out of that river the day I met you.' She told her friend.

The dappled she-cat widened her eyes in surprise. 'So you both saved me that day?' She mewed.

Glade opened her jaws to answer, when Night interrupted. 'I wasn't there to battle Sharptooth. You were so far down the river that you were near the Clan, where I was drinking. It was coincidence.'

The former Tribe cat narrowed her eyes at his response, while Glade muttered, 'show off', under breath.

'Something wrong Star?' Night continued, his gaze holding her own.

'Why do you call him Sharptooth?' She mewed lightly, her golden eyes burning with curiosity.

The WildClan tom didn't respond. She could see she had ruffled his fur. Before he replied, she meowed smoothly, 'you weren't born here, were you Night?'

He glared at her, and for an instance, with that hateful expression, she knew exactly who it was.

'Did you ever tell Glade who you _really_ are Pebble?' She meowed, her teeth showing in a cheeky grin.

Glade snorted with laughter, before turning her eyes on Night and saw that he was truly shocked. But not in a where-did-you-come-up-with-that look, but a how-did-you-find-out face.

'_Really?_ Your name had been _Pebble_?!' Glade meowed, before falling into a heap of laughing fur.

Night glared at her, and then Star. 'How do you remember me?' He demanded.

Star blinked warmly at her friend before matching her gold eyes to his blue ones. 'I had a dream not long ago, when Hollyfrost was taking care of me. I remember Stoneteller telling us that abandoning the Tribe was a heartless and selfish act.' She meowed sombrely, her gaze accusing him.

'Well that makes sense,' meowed Glade, who sat up and brushed off moss from her fur. 'He was found running from Bloodmaw.'

'I was not. I was leaving the Tribe because I hated my name, and how I was treated.' Night glanced at Star sadly. 'You were a cave-guard, you would know. How would you like to try and protect your Tribe if you were as small as I was?' He shook his head, flicking a feathery tail around him as he meowed, 'I left to make a new life for myself. It was chance that I ran into Sharptooth on my way. I guess I have him to thank, because of him I met Thorn who took me to WildClan.'

Star felt targeted, the way these two assumed she was no longer a part of the Tribe.

'When he joined WildClan, Night saved one of our kits from a fox, in the Season of Life.' Glade told Star.

Night nodded, 'Hawktalon asked me to officially join the Clan then. I didn't want to be Pebble anymore and I had already been calling myself Night for my pelt, so I asked him to name me Whisper of Growing Night.'

Star gave a small huff of appreciation. 'Just to show that you had grown?' She teased.

Night narrowed his eyes cheekily. 'Haven't I? I seem to be bigger than you are.' He meowed.

And he was. Star had noted that when she saw him sitting down before, but it made a greater difference now that she knew how small he had been. He was as big as Thorn, the Clan keeper.

The three cats began to talk quietly, and comfortably. Star felt herself ease around Glade, and even felt herself warming to the rather serious Night.

As Glade and Night began to discuss the seasons, Star felt her mind wander to religion once more.

'Night, did you have trouble adjusting to the change in belief here?' Star meowed curiously.

Glade pricked her ears and tilted her head questioningly. Of course she hadn't thought of Star's transition to WildClan in terms of faith, because she didn't believe in anything else but the Wildpast, the Moon and the Sun.

'I believe in both the Wildpast and the Tribe. I trust the Clan's ancestors, and at the same time I don't want to forget my own. However I would never return to the Tribe of Rushing Water.' He answered after thinking.

Star nodded to herself, allowing her thoughts to wander.

If a former Tribe cat such as Night could believe in both, couldn't she?

* * *

The next morning, Star awoke in her makeshift nest to find Night sleeping soundly only a tail length away. She didn't mind, after last night's talk, she felt welcomed and wanted around Night and Glade and hoped they enjoyed her company. Hollyfrost was a good, sincere cat too, but her duties wouldn't always allow her to be able to spend time with Star.

She licked her paw and drew it over her face, pleasantly surprised to find no mud on her fur. Star stretched and glanced down at her dappled pelt. Most Tribe cats had brown or dull grey fur, but hers had been unique. She didn't know why, but it had forced her to use more mud than others. She felt good, free and even _pretty_ now that she was in her own fur amongst cats that did not care for what her pelt colour was.

Glade padded up to her. 'Hi,' she meowed. 'There isn't much fresh-kill left and we're going to start moving again, but we can hunt if you want. Both Night and I know where the Tribe will be and fresh-kill is always welcome to a travelling Clan.'

As she told Star this, she stepped past the she-cat to prod Night awake. He glared at her but consented, sitting up and cleaning his shining coat.

'Uh... sure. But I don't know _how_ to hunt.' Star told her meekly, glancing at her paws.

Glade widened her eyes in shock, before rolling her eyes. 'Oh yes, I remember when I was an apprentice, watching Night learn how to hunt. Stupid system your Tribe has.' She meowed. 'Oh well, have to start some time don't we? It won't take that long. Night was a natural.' Glade continued, as the three headed away from WildClan.

'Since cave-guards have to be very co-ordinated, it will be easy for you to learn the crouches and positions needed to catch prey.' Night told her, flicking his soft tail across her back.

Glade glanced at him in surprise. The steely tom was foreign to being kind, but Star didn't notice, instead listening intently to his instructions.

'Ok, what can you scent, but keep your voice down.' Glade advised.

Star sniffed the air carefully.

'Birds of prey and a rabbit.' She whispered.

'Good. The birds won't be hard for you to get, but we may as well teach you to stalk while we're here. Go towards the scent of rabbit _very_ lightly and quietly. They aren't very cautious of predators like us in the mountains, but more of birds, so you won't be detected as easily as forest rabbits.'

Star nodded to Night and made her way forward. She felt her body protest at a strange position, but she had been fit all her life, (although slightly less now due to her injuries), and so she put up with it. Star felt the ground tremble ever so slightly as a rabbit made its way from a bush. The ground here was browner than the mountains, or else she would've resorted to mud again.

As the rabbit came closer, it became more cautious, possibly hearing her very shallow breathing. Night and Glade would be crouched and quiet, but she dared not to turn around and check. It was so close she could make out the distinct whiskers, and small hairs surrounding its long ears. As if realising it was being scrutinised up close, it turned to flee.

Glade hissed a warning, but Star was already ready. She leapt forward and pounced, holding down the struggling animal until she finished it off swiftly.

'Great Sun, that was amazing. You're a natural.' Glade meowed with an approving gaze. Night rumbled his agreement.

Star felt pride well up inside her. For the last few days she had been pondering her shameful existence and contemplated suicide.

But now she felt needed, she felt she had a purpose.

WildClan began to feel like home.

* * *

Thanks **Spottedtalon** for reviewing a lot :) And yeah I loved Hollyfrost, she was going to be my Christmas roleplay cat, but never got used, so I made her a good character in this.

I want to express cats smiling, so they can have 'toothy' grins or smiles. No flaming this! :D

Whew long chapter. Makes up for the smaller one beforehand :3

Hope it appeals to some new readers! Please review :)

- Love Mae.


	7. Chapter 5

**|| Holy Divinity ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Star wriggled with delight as the sun fell upon her pelt, warming it. She knew that it was getting colder, but as WildClan moved from the mountains, towards the land below, the climate moderated, so it wasn't getting as cold as it would be in the mountains.

It had taken a lot of practise, but Star could now hunt with confidence in the mountains. Of course she took others with her anyway, because even as they were heading away from the high cliffs and peaks, they still had birds of prey that lived further down.

Thorn, the Clan Keeper, padded beside her. She knew if there was any danger, he would easily be able to protect them, being the largest cat in the Clan. He was teaching her more of the Clan lore and history.

Star was fascinated by the way the Clan worked and who they worshipped.

'Tell me about the Clan hierarchy and the seasons. I have heard other names for the seasons and I wish to learn, to stop confusing myself.' She said to him as they explored a curious rock formation not far from the camp that had been set up for the Clan.

Thorn stopped, flicking his heavy tail to the side as he glanced at her with a warm expression. 'Learning the Clans ways is a good sign you are enjoying yourself here.' He rumbled.

'I am,' Star mewed, 'but there are times where I feel lost in conversation. Help me understand a bit better.'

The great brown tom nodded and stepped up onto a large rock that stuck out precariously over the mountain side. Star was taken by his grace and magnificence in such a huge cat.

'I will begin with the Clan hierarchy. That is the easiest part to grasp.' Thorn meowed.

Star sat down, eagerly awaiting his knowledge of WildClan.

'When a kit is born, the mother first chooses a name for her kit that will last until he has proven himself worthy to protect his Clan. This name is formal, like me name is Thorn That Hides in Crag. Kits are usually born during the season of Darkness or Life.' Thorn stopped to flick his tail for silence. Star's mouth closed in disappointment. 'I know you want to know of the seasons, but it's much easier to begin this way and explain the rest later.' He told her matter-of-factly.

Star nodded meekly.

'Kits first learn how to travel through the forest and then the mountain. They do this before they become apprentices; it has been this way since the beginnings of WildClan. It is spiritual and tradition, so the young may learn about travelling great distances, since our Clan is nomadic, and that they are following the pawsteps of our ancestors long past.

When they approach the age for apprenticeship, the kit can choose a part of his formal title to be his apprentice name. I chose Thorn, and since I am male, I was then named Thornpebble. For females, they are given 'stream', on the end of their chosen name.' Thorn paused to glance questioningly at his companion. When Star gave him another nod he continued.

The apprentices learn from all the older warriors and when they have proven they can protect the Clan, they are formally accepted into the Clan as Dawn Warriors.'

'Why are they 'dawn' warriors?' Meowed Star. The other Clan cats had been 'warriors', instead of cave guards, but it was a term to signify a fighting member of their Clan.

'It is to do with our Goddess, the Sun. She proclaimed that the members of WildClan would be Dawn Warriors, to represent herself. To become one is considered a great honour. It is not only the coming of age, but it is a sign of loyalty and love to the Her.

Dawn Warriors, unless for some reason chosen for Keeper or even Healer, will stay that way until they join the Ancient Wildpast. Older Dawn Warriors do less physical duties, such as keeping guard and watching the queens. We still respect our elders, but we are nomadic, we have never been able to live with a different part of the Clan that would impact on our way of life. We are strong until our last breath; the Elder warriors do not resent the Clan for keeping them as fighters.'

Star agreed with him in principal, if not theory. She had already met Branch, a very old tom who was not an elder, but still a warrior. He was also very proud and stubborn and never accepted when he was too tired or sore to continue working.

'You already know of Hollyfrost and what she does for the Clan as Healer. I myself was chosen, by Hawktalon when he recently became guardian, as keeper of the Clan.'

'Yes Hollyfrost also explained how Hawktalon will become a temporary God or something when he dies because the Sun loved the Moon too much to constantly watch the Clan.' Star mewed.

Thorn purred, 'I think that is a very simple way to put it, but yes that is sort of how it goes.

Now I will explain the seasons to you. Right now, we are in the season of Grief. Before that, the start of our new year, (which contains four seasons), is the season of Protection. We spend this time in the mountains, so the forest can live peacefully without us for half a year. The season is named so because it is hottest here, and the Sun is there all the time.

As it gets colder in the mountains, we move towards the base where there is a forest. During this travelling period, it is called Grief, because we mourn that the Sun will be pushed out of our sights for a season, where we cannot feel Her light or protection. We reach the forest only part way through the season, and although it is not nearly as cold in the forest as it is in the mountains, the life dies as the trees shed their leaves.

After this, the season of Darkness comes. We call it so, because the Sun is hidden for the season. It is also mating season, and kits may be born here, which is preferable, so they are old enough to walk back to the mountains. It is a shadowy, cold season. Food is plentiful, but moods are not always pleasant. However Darkness is the height of the Moon's worship. He reflects light on the darkest of nights.

After this is the season of Life, where kits are born and grow, and love still blossoms. The trees replenish, and food is at its peak, the Sun returns too. It is beautiful in the forest at this point. In the last moon of Life, we once more, return to the mountains to start the new year.'

Thorn stopped and stepped over to a small stream that trickled down the side of the rock formation, quenching his thirst after his long explanation. Star tipped her head to the side and closed her eyes, soaking up everything he had said.

'So... unlike the Sun, the Moon is also a God but a lesser one?' Star mewed.

Thorn shook his head. 'The Moon is more powerful than the Sun. But his love for her diminished his love of power. Most nights the Moon is in the sky, shining and watching over us when the Sun has gone to sleep. He is a watcher and protects us with all the power he has. He, more than the Sun, represents WildClan. We are nomads, but he was the first. Every moon he disappears to some place we cannot know, to return later on. Stories tell that he is also a joker, or a prankster. We love him dearly. Even when the Sun's rays cannot reach us, he is always there to light the way.'

Star purred uneasily, 'it will take me a while to understand all of this.'

'I would expect so. I have enjoyed the time we had together.' Thorn meowed sincerely.

Star felt her ears grow hot before Thorn meowed, 'We should return. The Clan will be having food soon. Blossom will be missing me.'

As quickly as she had felt important, it faded as she realised that Thorn would have a mate. It wasn't that she wanted him; she just felt they had a good connection going. Blossom was a pretty, older she-cat that had two kits, Thymestream and Mousepebble. They looked like Thorn, albeit the size. She felt foolish for jumping to conclusions about a cat that merely enjoyed her company

Sighing, she followed him back to camp, tail dragging along the ground.

* * *

Feeling down about her misreading of Thorn, Star had gone to be upset and lonely and had shunned Glade's easy friendship to go to bed early.

Restless and feeling closed in; Star awoke in the small enclosed area that contained all the Dawn Warriors. She felt she was suffocating in the awesome kinship that surrounded her. Glade, confused and unsure of Star's mood, was nestled far away, close to the young guardian Hawktalon. In her state, Star appreciated the space, which she couldn't say the same for Night, who was curled up close to her, a mass of dark fur that rose and fell.

Frustrated, she stepped out into the night, passing only one guard who did not question her as she padded back to the formation she had found with Thorn.

She sat and gazed at the sky, spotting the moon at once, which twinkled mysteriously, surrounded by endless stars that gave her name. She did not know why she was named Star That Shines on Water, she guessed it was for her dappled pelt to represent the many stars, and perhaps her eyes shone like one. She closed her eyes, breathing in the night air and feeling the cool but gentle breeze that surrounded her.

Star was homesick.

She did not miss the cats that would not speak to her if they knew her dark deed, or the kits that she had raised but regretted because their father was arrogant and did not love her. Star missed the Rushing Water, the mountainside, even the mud that would cling uncomfortably to her fur. She missed the Tribe of Endless Hunting that could feel her guilt and apology but would not take it yet. Most of all, she missed that she had once belonged somewhere, and that here, no matter how nice WildClan was, for she was only a stranger.

Star opened her eyes again and blinked in surprise, seeing a sky that glittered with stars, but no moon. She had been sure to see it there, but perhaps in her gloomy mood she had imagined something as beautiful and full as the moon to shine upon her.

She turned; ready to go back to the cave, when she spotted another cat, not even a tail length from herself. She gave a cry of surprise and stumbled backwards, unsure how he had gotten so close without her knowing it.

The tom was a beautiful colour of silver, close to white but not. His eyes were pools of ice that shimmered as if they were the colour of snow also. They glowed with a humour that mirrored her soul and felt captivated by him. His tail was long, as was his legs although he moved past her with grace. But what struck Star the most was his age. He was terribly handsome for a tom, but she could see, his fur was older than hers, his whiskers less, and his muzzle betrayed him the most.

'Who are you?' She whispered.

He did not answer, but nodded at her, before climbing the formation she had watch Thorn stand upon only hours ago. She watched, fascinated, as this cat, older than Branch, older than Stoneteller, climbed the steep slope with ease, before disappearing from her sight.

She felt a tug at her paws, and knew that it was not chance that she had woken and come out here tonight. Fate was guiding her, and so she climbed the formation with difficulty, if only to see the great cat once more.

As she reached the rise that had blocked her view of the tom, she realised the ground had levelled, and she was on a large flat part of the mountain that opened up to a great cave before her. Fascinated, she stared as she saw a dull blue light resonate from the cave. She stepped back with a cry, almost to the edge when the tom reappeared from the side of the cavern, stepping towards her with a confidence that made her shiver.

Still he did not speak, but turned, using his tail and head to point inside the cave.

Against her own fear and the uncertainty that plagued her mind, her heart insisted she do as he bid, and so she stepped into the beautiful, but unnatural light.

* * *

She found herself in a large cave, lined with unnatural ledges that would not have occurred on their own. Around her was huge glittery pillars of light blue and white crystal that she could see now, lit the cavern with the blue light. At the back was a rock formation that formed pools of water, like the Cave of Pointed Stones.

Star turned around, expecting to see the tom, but he once again, had disappeared.

A voice inside her head, new but heavy with WildClan's accent entered her thoughts.

_Drink the water._

Nervously, she padded over, lapping at the water with unease. It tasted cool and metallic.

_Close your eyes._

Doing so, Star sat down, curling her tail over paws.

'_Open them.'_

As she obeyed, the voice was no longer in the mind, but coming from a large female cat with dark grey fur. Star was shocked to see the ledges all filled with cats. The row closest to the floor and the dark grey she-cat, was lined with cats she had known in the Tribe.

She realised she was once again, standing before the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She did not know who the others were, but could wonder no longer as the she-cat spoke.

'_Welcome to the Cave of Living Essence. You stand before the Ancient Wildpast, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.'_

Star did not know what to think on first, the fact that she was in a cave very sacred to WildClan, or that she was before their ancestors. She expected to be flooded with words of how she should uphold their religion and if she wanted to join them she had to respect them, but instead a small cough alerted her from her thoughts.

Star recognised many cats from the Tribe, Claw one of them. Others were younger and she did not expect to see them amongst the ranks of the dead.

She saw one of her kits, and gave a cry of anguish.

'You were so young, how did you die? I looked after you!' She wailed as the cat stared mournfully at her.

As she watched, the cats of those she had loved and cared for as her family, morphed into horrible images. Claw bore the marks of his fight before his death, her kit was pale and bloodless, and the others she did not expect to die were covered in marks of a battle or fight that were fatal.

With great horror, Star stepped back and gave a yowl of terror.

'I did not do this!' She meowed to them.

But she realised she had, and that all these cats were victims of Sharptooth's bloodlust. Cats who had died as she watched, cats that had been taken away like she had, cats that had apparently died still after she had escaped.

The grey cat stepped forward.

'_The Wildpast thanks you for uniting us with the Tribe. Without you Bloodmaw would have been the Clan's problem only. This way his terror will stay in the mountains and leave WildClan alone as they journey to the forest.'_

'No...' she whispered raggedly, breathing heavily.

The enclosed feeling descended once more, and Star felt her head hurt, before her legs gave way underneath her, and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Star awoke in the morning, panting hard and sore in her head. She was confused to find herself in her makeshift nest, without any Clan cats around.

Sitting up, too shaky to function, Star sat uncertainly, upset and once again reminded of her mistakes.

It had not been a dream; it had been a nightmare instead. She had somehow travelled to a very real place to the WildClan, and met with the Wildpast and the Tribe.

She realised with a shock who the tom had been, having the conversation with Thorn.

'_He is also a joker, or a prankster.'_

Somehow, she had met with Moon in her dreams, who had played a very painful trick on Star. She resented the God and vowed with her heart no to pray to him at night.

Glade's head popped in, breaking Star's thoughts.

'Whoa... you don't look so good. Bad sleep?' She mewed sympathetically.

Star narrowed her eyes crankily.

'You have no idea.' She grumbled.

* * *

Oh wow, very long chapter. Makes up for my no-update-for-ages-ness? :)

Hopefully update on Littlebrook's tale too and other non warrior stories. Been a bit busy lately..

- Love Mae.


	8. Chapter 6

**|| A Friend in Deed ||**

**xxx**

* * *

More than halfway through their journey to the Forest where the Clan would spend the cold season, Star felt content with her life in WildClan.

Her encounter with Moon, and the cruel trick of showing her mistakes, had gradually become a faint memory.

It helped that her constant companions, Glade and Night, were always there to cheer her up. Glade was full of life, and Star completely understood why Hawktalon had given Glade her name. Night was quiet and determined and only showed emotion when it was really needed. In comparison to Glade, he was a good friend to have, because of the contrast between them. They balanced each other out. Star also no longer thought of Glade as a strange cat; she was her best friend. And Night was no longer Pebble, the cat she had used as a focus for the hatred of her own mistakes; he was simply the other, solid friend she could rely on.

She walked softly beside Glade now, on their own, as Glade was telling Star more about the Clan's history. Star soaked all of it up, loving the strange ways and customs that bound this wonderful community together.

They had wandered off again, away from the Clan. Out in the open, since a lot of the ground had cleared out, they were only a day or two off from the forest.

Glade was talking so loudly, and Star was more or less very involved with what Glade was saying, that they both didn't hear the sound the eagle, until it was so close, that it drove its claws deep into Glade's side, trying to grip her. The pretty she-cat cried out in pain and dug herself into the ground so the eagle would have more resistance.

Glade was also a very large cat, and the eagle flew high into the sky to try another attack.

Star crouched beside Glade, using her paws to press against the open wound. It wasn't deep, but it was long and Star knew nothing about the basics of medicine. The eagle itself had been larger than the ones her Tribe had preyed on, and she watched it warily while her friend suffered silently.

Star glanced again at the wound and then looked back at the eagle, as it circled cautiously, trying to find an opening.

Glade watched her, her pain filled eyes calculating. 'Star, you're too small. It will overpower you.' She growled, the wound making her wince.

'Don't move.' She told her friend, as the eagle chose an angle to strike.

As it arched down, confident it could take down Star alone since Glade was wounded, at a terrifying speed.

Star crouched expertly, imagining she was back in the Tribe, protecting the prey-hunters.

The she-cat gave a battle cry and leapt into the air, at the right moment, catching her razor sharp claws in the soft front of the bird. It gave a cry of frustration and flew out of her claws once more, realising it wouldn't be able to beat both cats.

Star stood panting, her heart leaping from her chest. She had never faced a bird that large before. Satisfied the eagle wouldn't return, she turned to her friend.

'How bad is it?'

'I'll live.' Glade meowed. 'Although it might be a problem if Hollyfrost doesn't check it soon.'

Star knew the danger was over, seeing the light of humour in Glade's eyes.

She felt a tremble in the earth and heard a noise coming from behind. Still wary of Glade's wound, she turned to growl menacingly at the cats that stood before her.

Realising it was Hawktalon, with a few other warriors, she calmed and stepped back to let them see Glade.

'What happened? We heard your battle cry and saw a huge eagle fly off.' One of the toms explained.

'It attacked me, but Star drove it off.' Glade told them, trying to sit. The Clan guardian nosed her back down gently.

'Stay until Hollyfrost comes to staunch the bleeding.' Hawktalon told her. His eyes were filled with warmth and concern for Glade, and Star realised he had feelings for her.

This was more evident when he turned to her and said, 'Thank you so much Star for saving her. You've proven to us that you can belong in WildClan. Would you like to officially join us?'

Star was a little more than shocked. She knew her decision would determine whether she could return to the Tribe. She would leave her family behind, her ancestry and friends.

But then she thought of her new friends, and a new life in WildClan. No Sharptooth to terrorise her and no regrets.

She realised she wanted to fit in, and no longer be an outsider to the Clan. She wanted to be one of them.

'Yes, I would like that more than anything.' She replied fervently.

Glade's eyes glowed with affection for her close friend and Star knew she had made the right decision.

Looking up, the small party saw one of the toms returning with Hollyfrost in tow.

'Let's get Glade back to camp, and then we can do the ceremony.' Hawktalon meowed.

* * *

Star felt particularly nervous, surrounded by WildClan.

In front of her sat Hawktalon, with Thorn on his left and Hollyfrost on his right. Beside her, with a respective distance, was Night and Glade, Glade sporting a huge wound to her side that was healing rather quickly from Hollyfrost's medications.

The other cats were crowded around, each magnificent in their strength and size, making Star feel rather inadequate.

'Today we are honoured to welcome this cat into our Clan. She has proven herself by bravely putting her friend's life before her own. Star, do you wish to join WildClan, and accept our heritage and religion?' Hawktalon meowed clearly.

'I do.' Star replied, trying to imitate the power in Hawktalon's voice.

'As is the custom for any Dawn Warrior, you may choose your new name in the Clan.'

This part surprised Star. But as she heard him, she realised it was true, since Night had not always been known that way.

'If it's okay, I still wish to be known as Star That Shines on Water.' She answered softly.

'_I may be starting new, but I don't want to forget who I am.' _She thought.

Hawktalon nodded and meowed, 'And Star you shall be. Welcome to WildClan.'

And a chorus of voices arose, welcoming her into the Clan.

Star felt overjoyed when Glade pushed her nose against her friend's side warmly, and Night licked her cheek affectionately. Hollyfrost joined in, also a good friend of Star's since her recovery. Gradually the rest of WildClan pressed around her, congratulating her and welcoming her.

Star's heart swelled with emotion when she realised that she hadn't felt like she truly belonged somewhere in a long time.

* * *

The night air was cool and fresh, but betrayed the coming winter.

Star sat alone on a boulder, the last night before WildClan would return to the Forest.

She felt infinitely happy that she was accepted into the Clan, but her thoughts still reflected back to her failings and the Tribe.

Her dappled coat shone brilliantly in the weak moon light, turning it almost to silver. Her eyes were dull with memories and her expression bleak.

Hearing the crack of a twig, Star's head shot up, trying to identify the sound.

Her eyes focused on the shadow of a cat, not far away. His gaze seeming to penetrate her thoughts.

She did not know whether she was imagining it or if it was real, but Moon stood not far off, his unmistakable coat shining in his own light.

He gave a small, solemn nod to her.

Instantly, her feeling of security in the Clan disappeared, replaced by a huge guilt that Sharptooth may still exist and be terrorizing her Tribe.

Remembering her vision in the Cave of Living Essence, Star gave a cry of fright and fled back to where WildClan slept peacefully.

* * *

I know writing about the Moon as a cat is wierd, but I mean in Warriors they got to see StarClan cats, its not that strange. Just a different religion :)

- Mae.


End file.
